Bad Girls Club: Total Drama Edition
by Stardust3299
Summary: Join the original 11 Total Drama girls and 10 of your OC's as they battle it out in the Bad Girls Club: Total Drama Edition! Hosted by Blainley, watch as they endure friendships, enemies, rivals and challenges all in Blaineley's mansion! *APPS STILL OPEN*
1. The Dealio

**Hey guys! Yes I know I'm like seven stories right now but I just had to get this down! LOL! I have been TOTALLY hooked on Bad Girls lately! But don't worry if you haven't heard of it because it won't really be exactly like it XD I'm actually really excited about writing this because I have some awesome ideas! Anyway, send in all your apps and we'll see which ones get in! And I'm sorry to say that all the apps will have to be females hence the name Bad Girls club!**

**Ok so basically what it is, is 22 girls all live in Blaineley's mansion and things get tense as the girls personalities clash and challenges being thrown at them. One by one they all get evicted. Who will be the ultimate Total Drama Bad Girl?**

**You also get to decide who gets voted out and I'm all open for challenge ideas! Thanks guys and put cheeseburger at the top of your app if you read all this!**

**Oh and I'll only need 10 of you because I'm adding in my own character!**

**Here's my app as an example:**

Cheeseburger

Name: Tiana

Gender: Female (duh)

Nickname(s): Tia,

Age: 17

Appearance: Tiana is a Black Canadian (originated from Africa). She has smooth mocha coloured skin like Courtney's. She has long dark braids reaching her waist, she normally has her hair tied up in a high ponytail and light complexion. Her eyes are big, and are a deep hazel colour. She has a small button nose and her lips are of normal size and a stained mango orange (from the lipgloss she wears). She has a small heart shaped face and slim hourglass figure.

Clothes: Tiana wears khaki shorts, ending at her mid thigh, navy striped vest top which hugs her curves and a light blue denim shirt. She wears the outfit with plain white converses.

Accessories: Tiana often wears her Christian Dior sunglasses, most of the time upon her head. A Louis Vuitton handbag and a miniature pearl necklace. She also has a tiny nose piercing.

Pajamas: Purple vest top and black baggy tracksuit bottoms.

Stereotype: The Annoying One

Traits: Intelligent, lazy, contemplative, mean spirited, odd, high maintenance, expressive, poetic, judgmental, very opinionated and quite an introvert and a perfectionist.

Personality: Tiana is a very smart person, but very lazy so she often surprises people when she comes out with something random which turns out to be highly intelligent. She likes correcting people and pointing out mistakes which often causes her to annoy people. Tiana is very mean spirited and doesn't take any nonsense from anyone and is known to not be a very forgiving person. She likes to be on her own a lot so she can think and write poetry, she's mostly considered odd because of the many conversations she has with herself. Tiana likes the better things in life, she's brand freak and is very judgmental of others. Tiana is not afraid to give her opinion.

Friend type: Loners, smart people, well dressed people, poetic and expressive people.

Enemy type: Tiana can not stand punks or rebels. Follow the rules or get out.

Moods: She's generally a very happy person, just decides not to show it as much.

In the House she would most likely be: Tiana would be quick to single out and judge everyone. Enemies would be quick to spot but friends are the hardest to find.

Back story: Tiana has two little sisters, Tori aged 10 and Faith aged 14. She lives with them and her Mum and Dad in Canada, Ontario. She moved to Canada when she was 15 from England and still very much has a strong accent.

How she would act towards challenges: Very reluctant and hesitant as she is a lazy person

Would she throw the first punch?: Depends on the person…

Fighting style: Slap, kick and scratch is her guide.

Audition tape (optional): The camera shows a tall, dark skinned girl with wavy brown hair around the aged of 14 smiling and waving at the camera. "Hi guys! My name is Faith and I think my big sister Tiana would be great in Bad Girls Club: Total Drama Edition! Lets go see her!" The camera shows a white wooden door, with a sign saying 'THERES COMES A TIME WHEN EVERYONE'S LIFE WILL COME TO DEVASTING END. YOUR TIME WILL BE NOW IF YOU DON'T STAY OUT OF MY ROOM. Love, Tia.' The door opened and entered the room. The room was a mulberry purple color and the room had many posters of famous writers and poetry quotes plastered on them, delicately decorated. A massive wardrobe was at the right of the room and piles and piles of designer accessories were placed beside it. The camera turned to a massive bohemian bed and started to head towards it. A hand reached out from behind the camera and shook the sleeping figure that lay under the purple embroidered duvet. "Hey, Tiana wake up! Wake up, look what I'm doing!" Faith said loudly.

The sleeping figure stirred and a messy and grumpy looking face peeped out. "What the hell! Are you filming me?" Tiana groaned and hid under her duvet again.

"Yeah! Its you audition tape for the Bad Girls Club!"

Tiana's head bobbed again and an angry look was plastered on her face. "Yoo're filming me? Why would you do that you little brat! Obviously I'm not dressed and look at my face! Get out now!"

The camera back away. "Yoor ain't that bad" faith mumbled.

"_Isn't _that bad. You have such bad grammar! Now get out and get that /censored/ camera out of my face! NOW!" Tiana hissed, jumping out of bed.

The camera backed up a little. "But it's almost done anyway! This audition is going great! Just keep talking and then I'll send it off when we're done!"

Tiana glared at her younger sister and growled, making her look very animalistic because of her rough appearance. "Shut the camera off Faith! NOW! I'm not taking any video with me looking like this! Put it down NOW!"

"No, wait! Just a few more minutes!" Tiana snarled and grabbed the camera off Faith, pointing it towards herself. "I don't normally act like this! It's morning!"

"Um, no, it's two in the afternoon!" Faith called out from the door. "SHUT UP!"

Tiana screamed and threw the camera at her sister. Faith yelped but caught the camera skillfully in her hands.

"Pick my sister! She'll be great for the show!" Faith hesitated as her sister approached, glaring. "I need to send this video and fast!". Tiana started running towards her younger sister. "THOU SHALT NOT PREVAIL!" Tiana screamed, grabbing at her sister, before the camera shut off.

**Thanks guys and please get those apps in soon! I want queen bees, control freaks, bitchyness, backstabbers, punks, Goths, dumb blondes and every other female stereotype! Thankyou!**

**LOVE PEACE HAPPINESS**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


	2. Accepted Apps!

**Hey guys! Thanks to ALL of you for applying! And don't worry if your name isn't here because I might change my mind later on or decide to bring in some more girls later in the show! Enjoy!**

"We're on air Blaineley! You ready?" One of the camera crew guys shouted from off set. Blainley, dressed in a strapless deep red dress, shuffled in front of the camera, the tightness of her dress constricting her toned legs from taking any bigger than a three inch step. She scowled at her slow pace and stumbled ungracefully in her black stilettos. She gained back her composure and stared at the camera, one hand place elegantly on her hip. She flipped back her long blonde hair and grinned at the camera, eyelashes fluttering.

"Hi everyone, my name is Blainley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran and welcome back to Bad Girls Club: Total Drama Edition!" She announced, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. "For the past few days, all you Total Drama fans have been sending in your applications for this totally awesome new season! 11 bad girls will be chosen, along with the original 11 Total Drama girls to come and live here, at my mansion!" Blainley stated, gesturing at the immense mansion she stood before. It was painted a delicate rose red and was 4 floors high. Parked in front of the luxurious mansions were 2 sleek black Mercedes Benz and 2 yellow and blue Lamborghinis. "Thank you all of you for applying for my awesome new show, hosted by _me _and not Chris. Now lets see who we've got on this list…"

**Thank you all so much guys for applying! And if some of you don't get in DON'T WORRY because I might change my mind later! So keep applying and these are the girls that got in!**

Tiana Sow (my OC)- The Annoying One

Jayden Preston- The Pipe Bomb

Fay Abate- The Music Addict

Aphrodite Geonna Hills- The Hot Headed 'Child'

Bailey Danielle Tucker- The Dumb Blonde

Juliette Hélène Simon – The Goth

Iris Christina Gates- The Hot Tomboy

Stacy Sakura Satou- The Girl Behind the Masks

**SPACE**

**SPACE**

**SPACE**

**(ok so thats all for now!)**

Blainley finished reading the list and smiled accusingly at the camera. "Where are the rest of you applicants! 8 girls chosen, and only three available spaces left! Hurry up and send yours in, and we'll be revealing them next time on BAD GIRLS CLUB: TOTAL...DRAMA...EDITION!"

**So thanks guys hoped you liked it and keep sending in your apps!**

**LOVE PEACE HAPPINESS**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


End file.
